The Last Great Secret
by bookwormtrucker
Summary: In the future a new class are introduced to the facts of life...and unlife


**Disclaimer**.. I don't own anything, only some of the characters…you work it out…

Yes I know. it's been a while. Been busy…

**The Last Great Secret.**

……**Dateline - 02/09/2159.…..**

At the teachers desk sat a woman in her late twenties, her long brown hair woven into a neat French plait which draped over one shoulder. She toyed with the end of it as she studied something on a computer tablet in front of her. After a while her thoughts wandered as she looked out of the heavily screened window, across the barren dust-scape that was the Sea of Tranquillity towards the shining blue-green planet she called home. Earth.

It was her first teaching assignment since graduating, and she hoped all would go well. It was little more than a short step from earth; in galactic terms, that is, and no longer needed by the military, it had been converted to a learning facility by a charitable organisation simply known as The Foundation…

Over a hundred years ago, this newly refurbished college had been part of the SGC's off world base system, a commemorative plaque on the wall in the foyer paid tribute to its first commanding officer, Brigadier General Samantha O'Neill and her team. This had been Moon Base, initially used for monitoring interstellar communications and the building and maintenance of the fleet of spaceships that were needed in those days to defend earth and her allies from attack, as well as hiding them more efficiently from the general populace of earth.

That was when all the knowledge had been kept to a few world leaders and authorised military personnel. Now, since the Declaration of World Unity eighty years ago, (a move rumoured also to have been instigated by senior personnel at the Foundation), everyone on the planet knew that they had never been alone in the universe, and the transparency policies meant that anyone could now see official documents and archived video footage from the period.

Then, fifty years ago the breakthrough had come, the developing worlds had put forward a proposal to the major powers of good in the galaxy.

"_The Tauri are the descendents of the Ancients, the Gate Builders. They are the fifth race. The Asgard are the technologists, pure science. The Nox are the enlightened, spiritually at one with nature. Be our protectors from threat, and help us to live in peace and harmony."_

Not that there were many, if any, threats left to defend from. Earth itself hadn't suddenly become the ideal Utopian society everyone might wish for, there were still some problems; but they were getting there. The Goa'uld and the Ori were gone. There were some criminal elements out there, the Aleutian Alliance being the main opposer to peace. The Wraith were too few and too far away in the Pegasus galaxy to cause trouble, and those that were captured were genetically returned to amore human form, unable to feed off another's life force.

Consequently, the SGC had become more of a policing service, protecting the diplomatic, research and exploration teams, and keeping away those who might take advantage of worlds less able to defend themselves. This enabled them to grow, and their populaces to pursue cultural and scientific practices in peace.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a traditional hand bell ringing somewhere in a corridor outside the classroom, indicating the start of lessons . She took a breath. These new students were on the first leg of their journey to the stars. None of them were military oriented; they were the ones who were going to be the scientists, cultural peacekeepers and diplomatic negotiators in the new system, what was being heralded as the beginnings of… A Federation.

The desks in front of her were devoid of students. As she looked up, beams of light filled the room depositing twenty plus young teens of various nationalities and creeds in the empty seats from the departure lounge on Earth.

She stood and addressed them. "Good morning everyone."

There was a rumble of _'Morning Miss Fitz'_ from the assembled students as they placed computer tablets similar to her own on their desks.

She smiled at them, teenagers would never change. History and hormonal research had proven that they could be surly, uncooperative and awkward. Yet in the next breath be brilliant accommodating, and heroic. It was all a matter of the correct channelling for each individual. She noted that one desk was empty.

"Could you send your registration I.D.'s please. I think we're missing someone." She requested.

There was a murmur from the assembled as PIN's were sent via their individual computers. Miss Fitz checked them against her own on the desk and determined it was Carrie Carter who was absent, an image of the missing student and her details appearing on the screen.

"Carrie? Anyone know where she is?"

A hand went up at the back.

"Yes, Alice."

"I met her at the inauguration last week. She said something about a visit to family over the weekend, miss?"

"Okay. I'll check later. Thank you." She said, and placed an absent marker against Carrie's file. There was another murmur from the group. She clapped her hands together to gain their attention.

"Alright everyone. As you may remember from your syllabus, our goal today is to determine what research you could achieve on your own volition. As a starting point in Social History this semester you were asked to give a presentation based on your ancestors from an era of your own choosing, what life was like for them. I hope everyone can give me an accurate report on the things they did, their lifestyle, what they did for entertainment and employment."

She paused and looked around the room. There were looks of apprehension on some faces, blank ones on others. She had no doubt that they had all completed the task, she just needed to coax one out to start the ball rolling.

"Would someone like to start or…" She suggested.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting her flow. Miss Fitz walked over and opened it, and another murmur of conversation burbled between the students.

Seventeen year old Carrie Carter stood on the threshold, a brown leather satchel slung over her shoulder . Slim, blonde and only five foot three in her bare feet, she wore a simple lemon coloured cotton dress with tiny pale blue fleur-de-lys randomly printed on it. Open toed canvas shoes with a slight heel graced her feet, giving her a little more height and accentuating the slim curve of her legs.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Fitz. My brother decided to see how the transporter worked whilst we were away…The engineers are still trying to figure out how he got it apart." She explained, an exasperated tone etching her dismay at being late.

Miss Fitz's eyes widened at Carrie's admission that they had a transportation system 'at home'. Not many people had, and usually they were high ranking officials.

"The important thing is that you're here Carrie." Smiled the tutor as she allowed Carrie to enter.

Carrie made her way down the rows of desks until she reached the empty seat, aware that all the boys, and one or two of the girls, were following her every step with bated breath. She allowed herself a small internal smile, a little pat on her own back for getting her look just right.

As she closed the door Miss Fitz felt a slight breeze waft past her, and looked out into the corridor towards the corner where she saw an elderly white haired woman strolling away from her. As though she sensed that she was being watched, the lady turned, gave her a small wave, and just for a moment there was a cheeky glint in her green eyes that belied her aged appearance. Then there was the briefest flash of light, and she was gone.

A mixture of shock and puzzlement crossed the tutors face as she turned back into the classroom.

"Er, just how _did _you get here Carrie? There haven't been any shuttle dockings in the last few hours."

Carrie looked up from where she was settling into her seat.

"Oh. My Guar…er…my Great Aunt brought me." Carrie replied. There was no elaboration.

"Oh. Was that her?" Enquired the tutor, indicating to the corridor.

"Uh huh."

"How did she…?"

The blank look she got from Carrie told her that she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

Miss Fitz shrugged it off. "Very well. Now we're all here. Carrie, would you mind starting us off on the assignment please."

Unseen by the tutor, Carrie's eyes rolled as she carefully pulled a fragile looking book and an a/v tablet from her bag. There were one or two puzzled mutterings from the other students who probably hadn't seen an actual book outside of a museum before, let alone be allowed to handle one.

Carrie walked to the front of the class, placed the a/v tablet on the desk switched it on, and perched herself on the edge of the desk.

Miss Fitz stood to one side and allowed Carrie some space.

Carrie glanced around the room as she gave a short foreword to her presentation.

"My family have been involved in the Stargate Program almost since the beginning. My Great-Great Grandfather, Hank Summers was an agent for the NID in those days, although none of the rest of his family were aware of the fact at the time." She explained, wryly.

There was a ripple of laughter at her last comment and she acknowledged it with a slight smile and a nod of her head.

She held up the book.

"This is one of many books in our library at home. Part of what my family refer to as _'The Dawnmeister Chronicles'_. It's a journal. They were written by my Great Aunt Dawn and I've been allowed to use this one for part of my presentation today."

One or two of the students gave snort of disbelief, but the tutor cleared her throat noisily and the noise abated.

"I'm going to read from her entries in July 2005, a few weeks before her sister, my Great Grandma Buffy married Great Grandpa Daniel. The a/v will sync up with holographic images of the various people as I mention them, so that you'll be able to relate to who they were. Unfortunately the video from the camcorder was on an old digital format and irretrievable, so I can't show you what the old London Underground used to be like."

Carrie opened the book and began to read.

"_Monday July 11 2005._

_After Saturday night the rest of the weekend was a breeze. Went to Church with everyone on Sunday and watched Buffy almost hyperventilate when the vicar read their wedding banns out. I really think she expected someone to jump up and shout out some reason why they couldn't get married. _

_I'm soooo glad they're not getting married in that church. Rev. Prentiss is a nice enough guy, but….soporific much!!! Josh says his sermons could bore for England. _

_If I marry Josh I'm gonna opt for Willow or Althenea to do the whole thing. Not even bother with the civil ceremony like my sister….Way too over the top for me!!!_

_After lunch we went riding. Gonna have to watch my sister she's getting sneaky, I didn't know she could handle a horse. Kate has been giving her some lessons apparently. Must be coz it's a flesh and blood animal, if it was a car she would have wrecked it by now!!!_

There was another titter of laughter from some of the assembled. As the characters appeared, Miss Fitz noticed that the one that had been introduced as Buffy bore a definite familial resemblance to Carrie herself, and the one referred to as Willow, bore an even more uncanny resemblance to the elderly lady she had seen in the corridor.

"_Becky and Paul, Daniel's sister and brother-in-law arrived for a barbeque in the evening, Natalie immediately hooked up with Jamie and Lisa. We are seriously going to have to keep an eye on them in the future. They are going to be more trouble than we ever were at that age._

_We opened Dad's letter. Finally!! You know, I'd have never guessed he was a spy. Kate says it feels as though he's sincere…and he's obviously been told about what we do…But, he's a spy, I just hope he doesn't have an ulterior motive. Buffy would slay him. She doesn't want to see him….So she says…But the dreams she's been having lately…I don't think we have a choice. I just hope she doesn't die…again.!_

_Gotta go for now. Helicopter's here…"_

Carrie paused for a moment and Miss Fitz felt the need to comment.

"This is very intriguing Carrie. But it doesn't tell…."

"…There's more. It was just a setting-the-scene-prologue kind of thing." Placated the teen before the tutor could go into any in depth questioning.

"Very well, continue."

As she turned back to face the class, Carrie's eyes flicked around the room once again, some were in rapt attention, others merely looked attentive.

But there was one who had her fixed in a steely glare, an almost murderous look. Not letting her face show any realisation she continued to read….

"_Tuesday, July 12__th__ 2005._

_O.M.G….!!! What a day yesterday! We met up with the others and got into the Northern Line tunnel. Harry Pearce really came through, there was no-one there to disturb us, and he even arranged cover-alls and hard hats for us. Andrea managed to find where David had hidden the entrance and revealed the doorway. Giles photographed the door from several angles, Xander did his vision thing and found a booby trap hidden in the frame…. And saw things inside the room beyond. Totally Indiana Jones!!_

_Giles and David agreed that the door was not as old as the framework. The inscription above does say that the chamber contains the 'magick's of those who came before', but the door was a more recent addition. Probably late nineteenth or early twentieth century. That can only mean that someone else was here first. _

_Their conclusion was that without the proper key, (sooo not me), the booby trap would probably engage and injure or kill the person who tried to open it, and besides that the lock had probably seized anyway. _

_That was the point when Buffy lost her patience. I was explaining things to Josh and I heard her say 'too much discussion' and she kicked the door. Said door flew off its hinges and spikes dropped from the frame . They missed her, and although Giles wasn't totally happy with her, it did solve a problem. Now all we had to do was get past the bars that had replaced the door. Not a problem. Buffy and Vi had a short workout bending them out of the way._

_We went in after Xander had had another look see in case there were any more traps. There weren't, but as soon as we walked in things happened. It was as though the place lit up. Lights on a couple of things came on and what turned out to be a hologram appeared. The guy said his name was Janus, (not the Roman _

_guy with two faces), and that these were the archives of his inventions, and as we'd discovered them we obviously had the correct genetic code, so it was up to us how we used them. Wisely, he hoped. So I'm thinking that there must be one or more of us who activated the equipment. He looked pretty old and frail, so I guess he thought he didn't have a lot of time left._

_The hologram went into repeat mode and Josh took video of it. We studied the panel where the lights had come on to see if we could turn it off, coz boy did it get boring after a couple of times around the block. I found the off switch, Giles asked how I knew which one it was. I didn't know exactly but it looked right, and the text on the panel is kinda familiar, although I don't know where I've seen it before. Giles doesn't know it, neither does David. More research required!!!_

_Everything was covered in dust, centuries of it, and there were cobwebs everywhere. Josh sat on one crate and it cracked open, spilling out what looked like coloured crystal paperweights. Pretty. _

_There were other things in there too. Crates full of artefacts, books and ancient scrolls. I'm sure I caught Giles drooling. There was a sort of mushroom like device, the top was tilted to one side and had symbols on it (different to the other symbols) arranged in circles, and a big red dome thing in the middle. Buffy thinks it might be an adding machine, Giles is sceptical, so am I…I mean, if a guy can create a equipment that activates a hologram when someone with magical ability enters the room, why does he need a calculator that big?!!!_

_Andrea touched it and got a vision of what she thought was a tunnel of stars. Maybe? All she could be sure of was that she felt like she was riding a roller coaster in the dark._

_David found several arched frame type things at the back of the cavern, they have the another style of text on them and I'm kinda thinking that they're numbered. There is also a panel on the side of each of them with what looks like a keypad. _

_We needed to get all of the stuff out of there so that we could assess it at our leisure. None of it seemed dangerous, so Giles made a call to the Initiative guys in London to come and collect._

_That's when Danny picked up one of those crystal thingys that had rolled out of the box. His hand glowed and he couldn't let go of it. Next thing we know he's on the floor and the crystal's still glowing. Andrea said she could 'feel' it humming, but not in a bad way, almost like it was singing. Anyway, Daniel was out cold and Buffy couldn't wake him up. So she carried him up into the sunlight. We stayed put and got a call from them a few minutes later saying that he was okay but she's not allowing him near one of those things again.!!! (I think it kinda drained him.) ESC's…Energy Sucking Crystals? What next!!?_

_We bagged the crystal without touching it. Giles thinks it reacted to Dan because of his healing abilities. We are so not taking any chances._

_We were about to leave when Josh shone his torch into one of the other corners. There was another passage leading off and up. Stone steps cut into the rock climbed steeply, and after a while we came to a dead end. The torches went out, Xander had a look and said he could see a room on the other side, an office, that looked a bit like Giles' study at the school. _

_The blank wall we'd come up against was covered in dust but it turned out that it was the back of a heavy wooden panel, Xander found the lever that opened it, and Giles' realised that it was his old office in the British Museum. Coincidence!! Not!! The cavern must have been one of the old council's storage places that got forgotten!! _

_One of the porters spotted us in the office and called security. We spent the next hour convincing them that we were an archaeological team on a dig, and not someone trying to rob the place!!!_

_Anyway, Mary Ann called in some transport for us and we went back to the Embassy to clean up. Then to the WSC to wait for the guys to remove the artefacts. _

_The Initiative guys ended up calling in Willow and the coven to move some of the larger stuff coz the entrances weren't big enough to get through without demolishing half the tunnel wall. _

_Giles spent most of the afternoon on the phone talking to Harry and the Prime Minister telling them what we'd found and explaining that we had it under control._

_I hope he's right…"_

Carrie looked up and closed the book. Miss Fitz took it as her cue that Carrie was finished.

"Thank you Carrie. Now if you could stay there for a few minutes, there are probably some questions that I have no doubt everyone has."

Two or three hands were raised and the question time began.

"They were an archaeological group then?" At Carrie's affirmation the questioner continued. "So, I'm guessing that they found a store of Ancient Technology? The mushroom thing you mentioned sounds like what we call a DHD, and the crystals were obviously zed pee emms."

"Yes, it was but they didn't know that at the time, and there was other stuff too."

Another hand shot up. This time the question was a little more sceptical.

"Why did they refer to it as 'Magic'? Did they believe in that crap?"

A giggle rippled through the class.

Carrie folded her hands in front of her and focussed on the girl. "Magic _is _real. Not many people can do it though. It's like using the Ancient technology, as well as requiring certain genes, you need the aptitude to learn; the openness to believe, and a lot of training."

Another hand shot up. Carrie looked at the person and nodded.

"You sad that 'Buffy and Vi had a short workout' bending the spikes out of the way…did they use magic to do that? Were they what the Jaffa refer to as H'Ok Taur?"

"Not exactly, but they were very strong."

The answer was too short.

"Were they human, coz if they were, this is bullshit!" Came a comment from an unknown source.

Carrie arched an eyebrow at the culprit, the rest of the class looked around trying to discern where the statement had come from. "Never say that to her face." She mumbled.

Miss Fitz heard her comment and glanced at Carrie. She could see that the teen was holding something back, something important. It was as if she was willing them to believe her without too much explanation, but she wasn't succeeding.

Their minds were closing to the possibilities. They needed to embrace different beliefs and new concepts and if they were ever going to be any good as Earth's ambassadors out there in the galaxy, and beyond. As the class began to murmur, Miss Fitz stepped in.

"Carrie. Would you care to expand on your explanation. You have to admit that the information is a little thin."

The class quietened and Carrie looked around. She was still getting daggered looks from the one student at the back, but she paid no heed. She took a deep breath, and paced as she spoke. But she didn't speak as a teen, her words were those of someone older, more knowledgeable. Someone who had experienced it all first hand.

"To understand other worlds, you need to understand this one first. This world is even older than you think. Before the times that the Ancients came there were others in control. The Old Ones were monsters, demonic gods in their own right; and worse than any Goa'uld or Wraith you've read about or seen footage of. In time the first humans appeared, the monsters were so busy fighting amongst themselves that they didn't notice them until it was too late and they lost their purchase on this world. Some escaped, returning to the demon dimensions they had come from, others were killed, or captured and interred forever in the Deeper Well. All that they left behind were certain vestiges of themselves, certain magic's. And so that one day they might be able to return, they mixed their blood with that of some humans, creating hybrids, vampires. They then swelled their numbers by the same method…."

"…Vampires don't exist!" Cut in one of the others.

Carrie paused in her pacing and looked at them directly.

"You say that because you've never seen one. What if I were to tell you that there's one in this room, right now." Carrie calmly announced.

The heckler's eyes widened and everyone looked at each other. Carrie continued.

"Back in the beginning, when these hybrids first appeared, they were called Turok Han. They were like the Neanderthals of the vampire clan. The pure evil incarnation of their creators, anihilate, kill, sire. That was all they did. Over time, they evolved, learning to blend in, they became more selective in their process, hiding in plain sight. As all the legends, old films and writings depict, their weaknesses are sunlight, holy water and the cross. They can be slain by stake, decapitation, or immolation; but they can look like you or I. When a vampire kills you and sires you all that's left is your body, it can't take your soul. So when you see a vampire, it isn't that person anymore, it retains the memories of the person, but when it shows itself, what you see is the demon that took up residence in the body…. Isn't that right…_Dimitri_!"

All eyes turned to the rear of the room. Dimitri was glaring at Carrie, and as they saw the venomous look on his face they shrank back in their seats away from him.

Miss Fitz stepped in. "Carrie. I think this has gone quite far enough. Stop it, now!" She demanded.

Carrie didn't bat an eyelid, her steely glare continued to focus on Dimitri. There was force in her voice that told the tutor she meant business.

"No. The time has come for you all to know the truth. This is Earths last great secret. My family, my ancestors have dealt with these monsters in secrecy since the dawn of time, beating back their hordes, slaying their kind so that you might sleep easily. Once upon a time, it was only 'One Girl in all the world. Buffy Summers, my Great Grandmother was the last of the singular Chosen. She chose to share her gift with any girl who had the potential. Since then we have gone into the galaxies, becoming the guardians of all that is precious, protecting you all from the threats that have come with our lives. But we didn't forget the Earth, our home. We made a solemn oath not to allow the monsters from this world to infect others, so we've continued to cull them wherever we've found them. This is the closest they've come to getting away, and they're not going any further."

She'd hardly finished her sentence when Dimitri leapt forward at her. As he did, his face contorted to the mask of the vampire. A couple of the girls screamed, so did some of the boys.

Carrie stood her ground as the fast moving monster attacked, knocking desks away and the students along with them, right up until the last split second. Her fist shot out, ramming home into its face, stopping it dead in its tracks. The stunned vampire swayed for a moment, shook its head then snarled at her. She grabbed its lapels and spun it around so that the class could see it for what it was. Then she gripped it around the throat with her left hand, lifting it off the floor as her right reached into her bag.

The vampire struggled to release the grip at its throat, but it should have been concentrating on Carrie's other hand. The stake plunged into its chest and pierced the heart. The pile of dust hit the floor and Carrie brushed off her hands. She looked around the room at the shocked faces. One side of her mouth curled up in a half smile.

Miss Fitz rushed over to Alice who was holding her head, a trickle of blood seeping from a cut under her hand. Carrie went over too and gently removing Alice's hand, placed her own over the cut. There was a glow from beneath it and the cut healed itself. This caused another round of gasps from the others.

Carrie stood back and addressed them all.

"Just remember. If you're going out there. Be careful. We'll be watching."

She walked to her desk amidst the stunned silence, picked up her bag and replaced the book. Then she turned to leave.

"Bloody freakshow!" Came the comment from somewhere behind her. Apparently, there was still someone who wasn't onboard with it, even after what they'd all just witnessed.

At the door Carrie paused and looked back, arching an eyebrow at the transgressor.

"Can you say pot, kettle, and black? Everyone here carries the Ancient gene without the aid of genetic manipulation. That's why you were chosen. I've been assigned as your Class Protector…I'm a Slayer, we are the protectors of the human race. We carry the essence of the first warrior protectors of this world… The Furling…Here endeth the lesson."

The door closed behind her.

The End…

….Or is it???


End file.
